Degrassi Season 12, Episode 2: Pretty Ugly
by Crayton Sale
Summary: Rose is confident that she will be Power Squad but she's not about to share with an amateur. Dave tries to find a girlfriend but when he meets Sophie, he realizes that he'll have to change his strategy if he's going to impress his new crush. Please Review


Degrassi: The Next Generation

Season 12

Episode 2: Pretty Ugly

Drew sat in the lobby of the school, desperately trying to cram for his biology quiz in the next hour. It seemed hopeless for him, but he needed to get a good mark if he was going to able to play football his last year of high school. Rose gently glided over to him and sat down next to him on the bench.

"What's up, Q.B.?" she asked him sweetly. She laid her hand on his leg.

"Um, not now," Drew said uncomfortably. "I have a quiz next hour and if I don't pass it then you won't be calling me Q.B. anymore." Rose glanced at what Drew was studying.

"Hmm, biology," Rose smiled. "I could help you with that."

"You take biology?" Drew asked.

"Well, not yet, but my marks are good in science," Rose said. "What do you need to know?" She smiled seductively at him. Drew pondered to himself for a moment.

"It's really simple, actually," he finally said. "I have to know the taxonomy order for the animal kingdom."

"That's it?" Rose chuckled. "Remember this acronym. King Phillip Came Over For Good Soup."

"Okay, what?" Drew asked confused.

"Kingdom, Phylum, Class, Order, Family, Genus, Species," Rose smiled.

"Oh, I get it," Drew smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, cutie," She winked. "What's the captain of the Power Squad without her star quarterback?"

"You're captain of the Power Squad?" Drew asked.

"Once I step up to the position," Rose smiled. "I was second captain at Bardell, the first ever tener to ever be a captain or second captain."

"Wow," Drew said. "You must be really good."

"Well, now that I'm at Degrassi, I am the best," Rose bragged. Drew chuckled.

"I like your confidence," he said. "But you do know I'm with Alli right?"

"Yeah, I know," Rose smiled.

"I really like her, and I've messed up with her before and I'm never going to mess it up again. She doesn't even really want me talking to you."

"Sounds to me like she's a little controlling."

"Or she cares about me and doesn't want me to make the same mistake again."

"Well what good is a relationship if one can't trust the other?" Drew thought about it for a minute. Rose got up and smiled. "Exactly. You made a mistake, you're only human. But if you're really sorry and you don't want to mess things up again, she should trust you and let you talk to whoever you want. If she can't trust you around other girls, she might as well just lock you in a cage and put you on display." Drew pondered this thought as Rose walked away.

(Insert current theme song and new credits)

Conner and Wesley were in their media immersion class talking about the latest online game as they wait for class to start. Dave came in disgruntled and sat down next to Conner and sighed in frustration. Conner and Wesley ignored him, and continued their discussion of the online game.

"Okay, can you guys be even bigger dorks?" Dave asked. "We're in the eleventh grade and you guys still talk like you're in grade school."

"Sorry, dude," Conner said. "We won't talk about Realm of Doom around you anymore."

"Yeah, we didn't know that it bothered you so much," Wesley said.

"It's not your fault," Dave sighed. There was a moment of silence then an expression of determination appeared on Dave's face. "Hey, let's make it our goal to get girlfriends by the end of this semester."

"Yeah, because that worked so well last semester and the semester before that," Conner said. "Besides, even if girls were interested in us, building a relationship takes time. We shouldn't rush anything."

"That's the problem with you guys," Dave said. "You're too passive. You have to be aggressive when it comes to girls. If you don't take charge they'll never give you a chance."

"I thought you were supposed to be kind and chivalrous to girls," Wesley said.

"Well if you don't add aggression to that, they'll never want to date you," Dave explained.

"I think you are getting aggression confused with confidence," Conner said.

"Look, are you guys on board with the goal or not?" Dave asked. Conner and Wesley looked at each other.

"We're with you," Conner decided. "But we're going to get girlfriends our way. You get one however you want."

"Alright, it's a plan," Dave said. At that moment, two girls walked into the room and sat at the computers at the other side of the classroom. Dave noticed them and then turned to Conner and Wesley. "First step, introduce yourself." Dave got up and walked over to the girls who were carrying on their own conversation. "Hey, my name is Dave." The girls looked at each other.

"Are you trying to pick us up in a computer class?" one of the girls asked.

"Of course not," Dave lied. "You guys are new to Degrassi so I decided to introduce myself, to show you that students here are really friendly." The girls looked at each other.

"I'm Sophie," one of the girls finally said. "And this is my friend, Clara." Clara smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you," Dave said.

"You, too," Clara smiled.

"Would you ladies be interested in joining my friends and I for lunch?" Dave asked.

"That depends, are your friends as cute as you?" Sophie asked. Dave pointed to Conner and Wesley who waved to the girls.

"The one with the curly hair is kind of cute," Clara smiled. She waved at Wesley who sheepishly waved back.

"Great, I'll go tell my buds," Dave smiled.

"I'm sitting next to you though," Sophie said to Dave. Dave smiled and walked back over to Conner and Wesley.

"Good news, fellas," Dave said. "We've got a lunch date with those cute girls over there. I've got a date with Sophie, the long, dark brown haired girl, and Wesley you have a date with Clara, the short, light brown haired girl."

"What about me?" Conner asked. Dave suddenly dropped his excitement. Conner looked disappointed.

"Well, I'll ask if they have another friend for you," Dave said. "Just sit with us at lunch so they can get to know you and pass it on to their single friend if they happen to have one." Conner nodded disappointedly.

Meanwhile…

Rose walked into the gym for Power Squad try outs. She saw girls stretching and conversing. She looked around for the girl who was in charge of the try outs. A slim, lengthy girl took notice of her and walked over to Rose.

"Hi, I'm Heidi," the girl said.

"Hi, my name's Rose," Rose responded. "I heard you girls were looking for a new captain."

"Yeah," Heidi replied. "None of us girls are ready to take on the responsibility of captain yet."

"Well, luckily for you girls, my year of being second cheer captain at Bardell has prepared me to take on this responsibility," Rose bragged.

"Oh, you want to be captain too?" Heidi asked.

"Yeah, you don't have one yet, right?" Rose asked.

"Well, we have someone who wants the spot, too," Heidi said pointing to a girl across the gym. "That's Danielle. She's from Bardell, too."

"Funny," Rose said folding her arms. "I don't remember her being on the squad last year or any year I was at Bardell." Rose got a competitive grin on her face. "Well, looks like I will have to put this amateur in her place." Rose walked over to Danielle who was stretching. Rose stood right in front of her and Danielle looked up at her.

"Can I help you?" Danielle asked.

"I heard you were trying out for the position of captain," Rose said with a fake smile. "Funny though, I don't remember you being on the squad at Bardell." Danielle glared at her. "I'm here to tell you that you're wasting your time trying out for captain. I'm more qualified than you are." Danielle frowned and stood up.

"Look, princess," Danielle snarled. "I know who you are and I'm trying out to prove that you don't have to cake on make up to know how to run a team."

"Well, talent would also be a factor in being captain, too, sweetie, which you don't really have."

"We'll see, skank." Danielle bumped into Rose's shoulder as the rest of the girls lined up.

"Okay, girls, thank you for coming out," Heidi said. "I'm Heidi. I'm the acting captain for now. First, we're going to see the girls who would like to take up the responsibility of being captain. Please step forward if you would like to try out for the spot." Rose stepped forward proudly. Danielle stepped forward as well and smirked at Rose. "Well Rose and Danielle, show me what you got and I'll review your try out sheets."

Rose stepped forward and smiled. She did a roundabout backhand spring with an aerial summersault. She landed on her feet and everyone clapped for her. Danielle grinned and then copied Rose but added another summersault. When she landed on her feet, everyone clapped harder for her than Rose. Rose glared at Danielle. Jealousy began to run through her blood.

In the lunch room…

Dave, Conner, and Wesley sat at their table as they waited for Clara and Sophie. Dave and Wesley were excited and nervous about their lunch date with the girls but Conner could care less after being left out.

"Okay, man, now just be cool," Dave said to Wesley. "If this goes well, we might actually have a shot at dating these girls."

"You think so?" Wesley asked.

"Clara said you were cute," Dave said. Wesley smiled and blushed. The girls walked over to the table and sat across from Dave and Wesley. "Hey, ladies." The girls said "hi" in unison. "This is my man, Wesley, and my bud, Conner."

"Hi," Wesley said awkwardly but confidently. Conner poked his food with his fork, ignoring Clara and Sophie. The girls looked at each other.

"Don't mind Conner," Dave said. "He's having a bad day."

"Well we all have those," Sophie smiled. Dave looked at Conner who was stabbing his lunch and felt bad for him.

"Um, you guys wouldn't happen to have a friend for Conner, would you?" Dave asked. The girls looked at each other.

"Actually, Emily might be available," Clara said. "But she's in Calgary visiting her grandmother. She'll be back next week." Conner's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Really?" he smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd two would hit it off great," Sophie replied. Conner smiled and lightened up.

"It's nice to meet you, Wesley," Clara smiled.

"Really?" he blushed. "Um, it's also, uh, very nice to meet you, too." Wesley nodded proudly. Clara giggled.

"Looks like I got the funny one," Clara said to Sophie.

"You look very nice today, Sophie," Dave said.

"Thanks, but I've only known you for a few hours," she replied. "It's a little too soon for that."

"Oh," Dave said disappointed.

"So, Wesley, what do you like to do for fun?" Clara asked.

"Oh, um, I play realm of doom," he replied nervously. "And I can play the flute."

"You play the flute?" Clara asked in excitement. "I play the violin! We should play together sometime." Wesley smiled and nodded.

"She's also a fabulous painter," Sophie added. Clara blushed.

"What do you like to do, Sophie?" Dave asked.

"Writing," she replied. "I think I'm going to join the school newspaper." Dave smiled and nodded.

"Hey, Wesley, we should hang out sometime this weekend," Clara suggested.

"Uh, sure," Wesley smiled. Clara blushed. Dave began to ask Sophie if she wanted to hang out as well but she answered before he could ask.

"I have homework," she said. Dave nodded and looked at Wesley and Clara who had hit it off. Disappointment ran across Dave's face.

Back to the Power Squad try outs…

Rose and Danielle had done everything they could to prove that they were fit to be the Power Squad Captain. Rose and Danielle waited anxiously as Heidi pondered over her decision. Rose was hoping it was her. She didn't feel as though Danielle had put in enough time to be the captain.

"Well, I've made my decision," Heidi said. Rose held her breath. "You both are very impressive. Rose your skills are amazing and Danielle your spirit is the best I've seen in a long time. So I've decided that both of you should captain of the team."

"What?" Rose asked shocked.

"From what you've answered on the try out form, it sounds like we could be successful if both of you ran the Power Squad," Heidi explained.

"I accept," Danielle said proudly. Rose glared at Danielle and then decided that being co-captain was better than not being captain at all.

"I accept as well," Rose said trying to sound confident.

"Good," Heidi smiled. "Tomorrow, you two will accompany me in the rest of the try out period, seeing as though I am the choreographer for the squad. See you ladies tomorrow." Everyone filed out of the gym except Rose who stayed behind. She stomped over to the bleachers and sat down. At that moment Drew came into the gym and sat down next to her.

"Try outs not go so well?" he asked. "Looks like you didn't make captain."

"Oh, I made captain," Rose snarled. "But I have to share the position with an amateur."

"Well it's better than not being captain at all," Drew smiled Rose turned to Drew and smiled. "And sometimes you have to put your personal differences aside and focus on what's best for the team even if you don't like the person you're working with." Rose gave him a "you're kidding, right?" smile.

"You're so cute," she said. Drew blushed. "But, if she and I are going to be working together, I need to put that snot of an amateur in her place." Rose smirked to herself as she thought up of a way tell Danielle off.

In English Class…

Dave walked into English class and found Sophie sitting in one of the desks. He debated on whether to go say "hi" to her or not. After a few seconds of internal arguing, he got up the nerve to go say something to her.

"Hey, Sophie," he said casually. "What's up?"

"Waiting for English to start," she mumbled.

"I had fun on our lunch date," Dave said trying to make conversation. Sophie sighed.

"Look, Dave," Sophie said. "I don't think you've had much experience with girls, so let me tell you what you're doing wrong. You're cute, you've got the looks, however girls don't just want a good looking guy. They want an emotional connection and that could take a lot of time. Yes, I think you're cute and sweet, but you're so focused on getting off the market that you kind of look desperate." Dave's face grew solemn. "Be my friend first. Keep being your cute, sweet self, but don't rush things. I think something is more than likely to happen with us, but be my friend first and not my boyfriend. I mean, I only met you today." Dave smiled.

"You really think we have a future?" Dave asked.

"It's not for sure," Sophie replied. "But give it time, and maybe things will happen gradually." She smiled and Dave nodded confidently. "And I really do have a lot of homework this weekend. Maybe we can hang out at the Dot sometime after school one day."

"Yeah, that'd be great," Dave smiled. "That'd be really great."

In the hallway…

Rose began walking over to Danielle who was at her locker. She was thinking her head exactly what she was going to say to Danielle. She could feel the superiority flowing through her veins.

"Look," Rose began. Danielle scowled at Rose. "We may be co-captains, but I'm the one who's really in charge. I am the one who makes all of the final decisions about the squad. Got it?"

(Insert "You're Going Down")

"No, I don't," Danielle snarled. "We're partners. That means we compromise and make the decisions together. Sometimes you get your way, sometimes I get mine."

"Hmm, that's not going to work for me," Rose said.

"Well make it work," Danielle commanded. "Just because you wear designer clothes and carry around Gucci, doesn't mean I'm going to let you boss me around."

"Be careful with what you say. You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"And you have no idea how much I can make your life a living Hell." Danielle grinned. "So what's it going to be, Hilton?" Rose grabbed her shades from the top of her head.

"If it's war you want," she said. "It's war you've got." Rose put her shades on her face and turned around and walked away from Danielle, grinning as if she had an evil scheme planned out in her head.

(Song plays until the end and fades out)

End of episode two

Soundtrack for this episode: "You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies (Album: Tri Polar; Virgin Records)

Next time: Here Kitty, Kitty

As Adam and Kitty spend more time with each other, their feelings grow stronger, but kept secret from each other. But just when their feelings for each other become more serious, the secrets they harbor become scarier, and Kitty begins to distance herself from Adam.

Jenna and Milo are becoming the best of friends fast and Jenna's crush on Jasey grows stronger. But when K.C. finds out about Jenna's new boy toy, will getting closer to Danielle as his revenge, drive Jenna to become insanely jealous?


End file.
